


Writing For Others Detectives Part 2

by SmallTownWriter12342



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi, a mixture of prompts, mostly fluff but a little bit of angst as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: Another collection of requests that I have done! :)
Relationships: (will add more to these as needed), Detective/Adam du Mortain, Detective/Ava du Mortain, Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 5





	1. Mason and Nelly- Your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request #1- Mason and Nelly (@sosolenoo's detective)
> 
> Prompt: “I love seeing you smile.” (Not explicitly, but it is certainly there!)
> 
> Hope I did her justice! :D

Nelly’s absence from Wayhaven was starting to really grate on his nerves.

Far more then Mason could have ever expected, nor had the capacity to even understand why it was so.

It was only for the weekend, and then she would be back. Back with her bright smile, a light laugh, probably completely indulging Nate and Felix about all that had happened while she was away, while the two of them filled her in turn, the warehouse full of their chattering voices.

But it still felt like forever. The longest forty-eight hours that he had ever known, with only one visible escape in sight.

What he had told himself to get rid of weeks ago, but never had. What he still could not fully grasp as to why he was still holding onto it, but always found himself looking at anyway.

The item in question was the carnival picture, given to him during the treaty negotiation with the maa-alused, the picture originally taken as part of the undercover mission that they had gone to together to scope out the area out, and what he had never expected to see again.

It had made its way back into life anyway, and it was hard for him to imagine never having it at all.

Even before she had left, he had started to keep with him always, only sometimes at first, but then became something that he always had with him, hidden inside an empty cigarette box as an extra precaution to anyone actually finding it.

Because there was no simple answer if anyone actually did, an answer that he did not even know himself, and could far less see himself trying to explain that to anyone else.

Regardless of his own confusion, he did know that there was something _comforting_ as he stared back at that moment caught in time, his eyes always being drawn to Nelly.

Her gentle cornflower blue eyes, her face curling in a true smile, a contrast to his own smirk, always looking as though she just stepped off a fashion runway somewhere even while they were supposed to be on a mission.

And while her absence still stung, the picture itself was enough to push some of that aside, at least for the time being.

A piece of her with him always, even if Mason had never told her that he had it in the first place, and he was uncertain of her reaction if she found out that he did.

But the end of the weekend was much more of an attractive idea then his only connection being a photograph, and he felt a smirk form at the edge of his lips at the thought of being able to make her face blush a rosy pink again.

Hearing footsteps coming closer to him to where he stood in the warehouse, he put the picture back as carefully as he could, before leaning back against the side table as if nothing had ever happened at all.

~~~

While being able to see her friend again was wonderful, Nelly was happy to finally be able to come back home.

There was always something peaceful and familiar about being back, and as she drove through the streets of Wayhaven, it was enough to push a smile to her face.

And after stopping at her apartment to quickly drop of her belongings there, she started to make her way straight to the warehouse, feeling elated at the idea of seeing the Unit again.

Though, it could hardly escape her notice that there was one person who she was looking forward to seeing the most.

_I wonder if he wants to see me as well_.

But she tried to put that from her mind as she finally arrived, getting out of her silver hatchback and walking up the front doors of the place, that while did look vaguely intimidating on the outside, looked quite different underneath.

Nate was the first one to greet her, a warm smile pressed on his lips as he looked up from the crossword puzzle that he had laid out in front of him.

“Welcome back”, he said, his brown eyes almost having a relaxed look in them, as if he felt as he had nothing to hide around her.

The simple greeting was enough to make her own face erupt in a smile, “Thank you. It is good to see you again”

“Likewise,” he replied, and then much to her surprise, his face twisted into an amusement, “Though I doubt that I was the one who missed you the most”

Nelly gave a slight laugh, “What do you possibly mean by that?”

Though, there was a part of herself that at least had a hope behind the meanings of his words, it enough to make it feel as though her insides were filled with butterflies.

“One member of this greatly missed you”, Nate continued, the intended purpose behind his words obvious, “Though he would never admit to doing so”

He then chuckled, “But I suppose you’ll have to ask him yourself”

Her smile only grew at his words, and her desire to see Mason again only grew stronger, and with a last wave of goodbye, she went down the halls of the warehouse, looking for any sign of the vampire that had stubbornly refused to leave her mind ever since she had first met him all those months ago in her office.

And as she did so, a sudden voice was enough to pull her out of her thoughts.

“Good to see you, sweetheart”

Nelly turned to see him, looking the same as he had before she had left, not like she was expecting much about him to change in the first place. The same stormy grey eyes, shining brightly against the otherwise dark corner that the had found himself in.

The brightest smile that she had given anyone seemed to find it’s way on her face, and to her shock, a small smile seemed to form on his own, not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

Though she tried to find the words to say to him, none seemed to come to her that could possibly describe how she felt in this particular moment, so instead she moved to stand next to him, her eyes never leaving his.

This seemed to be an answer that he accepted, and then with a slight nod on his head as if asking permission, he rested his hand on her shoulder, almost able to feel himself relax beneath the touch, as if amazed that she was there at all.

She was afraid to say anything, lest that ruin the quiet moment that had fallen between them, so that was exactly what she did, but she did not let it stop her from doing a rare move of boldness from her, a rosy blush forming on her cheeks all the same.

Taking one of her hands, she laid it to rest on top of his own, and she felt his fingers slightly twitch underneath it before looking up and gazing at her like she had never had been looked at before.

And that smile that he had earlier was still on his face, and Nelly wanted to etch it into her mind forever, though she knew that for as long as she lived, that was certainly something that would never quite fade.


	2. Adam and Lya- Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- #2 Adam and Lya (@anotherbeingsworld's detective)
> 
> Prompt- #29- "Because I love you"
> 
> Hope I did her justice! :D

He could recall that moment well, the one that had happened almost a year ago.

It was unlikely that he would ever be able to forget it.

Rushed, quiet words. With a beg, a plea. Hardly aware that they had come from him until a few seconds later, and even then, could barely believe that he said them at all. All that he could do was stare into Lya’s light brown eyes as that had widened in shock, any fight that she had vanished in an instant.

Though, while Adam could recall the time, it was harder for him to pinpoint what exactly had brought them to that point in the first place. Something about a mission, something that felt off to him. Especially with letting her go alone.

And while she was not always stubborn, that streak seemed to find its way anyway, and she seemed adamant on the fact that she was not going to change her mind.

_“I’m going- that’s final. It’s our best shot to help”_

But there was no way that he was going to let this go easily, not with the way that it felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest (or maybe, if someone did, it would at least be a relief to his rib cage, which had only grown to ache from how fast his heart was racing)

He knew that Lya had no likeness for arguing, especially with him, and in doing so would only the more likely make her draw away.

So, he did try. Try to put it as gently as knew how, desperation starting to creep into voice more and more, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Because part of him understood her. Understood her in a way that he started to wish he did not, because perhaps it would not feel this sense of panic that way.

She had such a pure heart, one with an endless desire to help others, something that he was coming to find that he admired greatly.

Though, she was also the first one to put herself in harm’s way, and would sacrifice herself if she thought that it could indeed make a difference.

_That_ was a risk that he was not going to take. Her life was too precious, and surviving was always a better outcome to failing.

Especially when it concerned her.

And so, he had said it. What had been buried down for so long, it was almost a surprise that it was there still there at all. At all other times that he wanted to say, a haze of a darker time always drawing him right back.

During that night, however? Any hesitance he had seemed to have disappeared, at least pushed back in his mind far enough that it was temporally forgotten.

_“Adam, why not? Surely you see this is the best outcome for everyone”_

_“Because I love you”_

His voice had been flat, like the edge of a dulled sword, but there was a thread of anxiety to it all the same, and he got the sudden urge to leave the room and not look back.

But leaving would have been even more cowardly, and as much as he tried to find a way to take it back, what could possibly attribute this a slip to?

For better or for worse, it existed. It had been spoken, said, and now it was there. And she knew.

All fight had seemed to leave Lya at the weight of his statement, her shoulders slumping, but her eyes never left his, as if trying to see his next move, and he could see that she expecting him to move away.

However, he never did, instead almost feeling frozen in place, as she found her words before he could find his own.

_“I love you too”_

Spoken causally, but not flippantly. With all the truth in the world, and then some.

And those few words had led him here, months later, watching Lya as she stood outside, the sky having seem to have exploded into a sunset, the colors seeming to blur in an almost nonsensical way.

What was between them still felt new and uncertain at times, and there were times that he was scared that it would break completely. That he would end up saying or doing the wrong thing and she would draw away.

But that fear seemed far away from the smile that had seemed to form on his face know, now longer feeling as though it was dragged by anything, just being. Existing, as it was.

So, he drew closer to her, their shoulders brushing against one another from them being the same height.

To which, she turned around to face him, the brown of her eyes almost looking golden in the waning sunlight, and she returned his smile.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”, she whispered, as if fully entranced by the sunset, “Though I’m sure that you’ve seen a sight like this a thousand times”

Adam was never one to find the hidden meaning in anything, preferring to look at everything as it was. A sunset was normally just as it was. Nothing more.

But tonight, that felt different. As if in all of his centuries on this earth, he had never seen a sight like this before, as if Lya’s own look of the world was finally starting to make sense to him.

“I have”, he then admitted, the sunset seeming far from his mind now as her eyes were on him, “Though it makes it no less special”

She seemed to beam at him with that, looking like the light that she was, and it was then that he realized how much he had relaxed. That was always something that she seemed to be able to draw out of him, even when he had first tried to hide it at first.

And in that moment, as they had down all those months ago, their hands seemed to reach for each other, and they were gently entwinned together as she moved her head to lean against his shoulder.

_I loved you then._

_And I foolishly thought that my feelings could never be deeper, that there was no way that they could ever be outmatched._

_I was wrong._

_It has only grown since then, and will forever do so._


	3. Mason and Gale- Viola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request- Mason and Gale (@solus-reaper's detective)
> 
> Prompt: (Reworded it a bit) #50- Stay
> 
> Hope I did her justice! :D

Summer thunderstorms were a common occurrence in Wayhaven, and tonight did not seem to be any different.

Though, with the lack of most windows in the warehouse Gale was not able to see the pouring rain, there was no doubt that it was there, as if pouring down on the roof in buckets, the faintness rumble of thunder in the distance.

It being late, and despite the fact that vampires did not need much sleep, it had looked as if most of the others had retired for the night, the only light in the room the fireplace, welcoming and inviting, with the warm heat just barely able to touch the edges of her skin, a welcome one even in the heat of summer.

Sitting alone in one of the couches in the social room, her attention was focused on her viola, something that she had brought with her to practice while she had been staying here for the past few days. (Though, it was not something she had much time to do at all, unfortunately, due to the numerous amounts of meetings and missions that had completely taken over her free time)

Tonight, was the first time that she had been given the chance to breathe at all, and one that she was not going to let go by unnoticed.

She sat the viola case on her lap, having to lean back in order to get it balanced, her hands going over the smooth, but indented, surface of the black plastic, before going to the metal buckles, being the same black as the rest of the case, and unlatching them and opening the case.

Inside sat her viola, _Melinoe,_ as she had named it, the reddish-brown color of the body having been kept in the best shape that she could manage, strings pulled taut, but that was not where she went to first.

Instead, she went for the bow, that was strapped to the top of the case, holding it tenderly in her fingers as she went to grab the resin in her other hand, to help keep the hairs of it in the best shape for as long as possible without having to replace them.

Gale ran over it gently with the resin, up to the top and then back to the bottom again, before she felt satisfied that this would be good for what she wanted to play, knowing that she could always do it again if there was something else that she needed to fix.

Unstrapping the viola itself, she moved the case aside, moving forward to sit near the edge of the couch, and putting it under the chin, and she was just about to let the bow make contact with the strings when she noticed that Mason was there, perched up against the side of one of Nate’s tables (something that she sure that he would not approve of), looking over at her, as if he was trying to figure something out, more curious then she had ever seen him. (Or maybe she was mistaken, this was never her specialty after all)

She could feel her face grow warm, and she tried to fish for something to say, “How long have you been standing there?”

All that he did was give a half-hearted shrug, “Not long”

Ignoring the smallest pricks of embarrassment, she strapped the viola and bow back in her case before snapping it shut.

_He’s the last person that I would have expected to run into tonight._

_Especially after…._

_No, I’m not going to think about right now._

“You didn’t have to do that”

The words were rushed, quick, almost apologetic (something that he had never heard from him before), his grey eyes reflecting the light from the fire in a way that made them almost look like they were tinged yellow.

She was left unsure as to what to do, but she tried to say something anyway, “Why? I didn’t think music would be something you enjoyed with your hyper senses?”

_Stringed instruments especially._

_The E-string on violin is enough to give me a headache, I can’t imagine how it must feel for him._

“Well, yeah”, he muttered, looking away before turning back to face her fully, “It’s different though”

“Different?”, she asked, genuinely confused as to what he could be referring to.

Mason shook his head as if he was confused himself, “It’s nothing”

He then turned to leave, and before Gale knew what she doing, she called out after him, feeling her voice shake as did so.

“You don’t have to go”

Even though she did not fully understand why she was doing so, she continued anyway, trying hard to ignore the hidden surprise that had entered his features, “You can stay”

His eyes went to the hallway, and then back to her, internally debating it for a moment, before he gave in and moved closer to her, still standing a few feet away.

There was so much that could be said, that perhaps needed to be said, but there was no pressure to do so at all. Just silence, besides the cackling of the fire.

What happened a few mornings ago would soon need to be addressed, and she knew it. It was hardly something that they could avoid talking about forever, and avoiding it was only bound to make things worse in the end.

But who said that it had to be now?

The time for that would still be there in the future, she was sure of it.

Getting up, she moved to stand next to him, careful to make sure that it was okay with him before she did so, and she did her best to give him a smile.

“I’m glad you’re here”

The words rung out gently in the room to the quiet, the low rumbles of thunder the only thing that seemed to be accompanying it.

And even though they were simple, and it was possible that a better wordsmith would have found something better to say, it was enough. 


	4. Adam and Aria- Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request #4- Adam and Aria (@gloynporslen's detective)
> 
> Prompt #29- "Because I love you"
> 
> Hope I did her justice! :D

Aria’s eyes still sometimes went to the sapphire on her finger, almost in surprise, as if she was not expecting it to be there at all, or as if it would disappear like a ghost, just the product of misguided daydreaming.

But it was real, groundbreakingly so. Enough to forever make her smile, a reminder of the future that was still yet to come.

Long gone were the days with them two of them so close yet so far in each-other's orbits. The sudden heated gazes before they ended far too quickly, reaching out and then pulling away (by the both of them) They had seemed like they would go on forever, and she would never be able to escape it, like trying to swim upwards in a raging river.

The river did quiet though, in a moment that she would never be able to forget. In which all the pieces had finally fallen into place, after seeming like they could.

It has been so  _ new _ , and she had been terrified that it might break, to which she knew that Adam was as well, though he never voiced it. (At this point, though, she knew him enough to know). As to have to go through so much to even get to that point at all to just lose it- it would have been more devastating than anything that she had experienced so far.

However, with a wedding,  _ her _ wedding coming closer and closer, it was just more and more proof that this was never something that was going to be easily lost, having already gone through way too much for that to happen. That it had all been worth it in the end.

And during the preparation for such an event, Mason had finally revealed a story about Adam that had previously been only between the two of them, but one that he thought that she ought to know since this was the man that she was going to marry.

What a story that was, and one that still sent her into a fit of laughter so furious that it almost made tears appear in the edges of her eyes whenever it even merely crossed her mind.

Apparently, just a short while after Felix had joined the team, there was a mission where the team needed to charm someone in order to cause just enough of a distraction in order to be able to sneak in just long enough. Easy enough, right? Well, it would be if Felix was not already out scouting the perimeter, and Nate was not already called for research in a separate area.

So, who does that leave?

The two members of the team who to say they were not suited for this kind of business would be a gross understatement.

A coin had been flipped for who would have to do it, and well, Adam had lost. (And just the mere mention of that already had her Aria at the edge of her seat, and what just exactly he thought charm was)

“He goes up to the receptionist, right?”, Mason had explained, “And then asks her “Are you here often?””

Even the mere picture of such a situation had been enough for her to snort in laughter, especially with whom it concerned, but it only got better the longer it went on.

“Which of course, she tells him it’s her job and all”, he had continued, poorly veiled amusement in his own expression, “And then he says, someone how even more awkward than before “Must be a nice… job””

Perhaps what made it even funnier was that she could see it happening right before her eyes, not being an event that particularly surprised her at all (she already wanted to talk about it at the wedding, but it was starting to seem that unfortunately would be unfortunately not something she would be able to do)

Of course, that had not stopped her from teasing Adam himself about it, going right to his office, trying to desperately hide a smile on her lips, as she repeated those same words again, as he rolled his eyes, but there was no doubt there was a certain affection behind them. 

“I’m glad you find it amusing”, he had told her simply one day after she had brought it up to him, and while he did sound slightly exasperated, it seemed like he was trying to hide the smallest smile of his own, but his dimples made their appearance just the same.

This time, she made no effort to hide her grin, “You can’t deny that it isn’t the slightest bit funny, Adam. And to think I almost never knew!”

He shook his head, but it looked to be more to hide the slightest bit of a laugh, his green eyes almost seeming to glow with warmth as he gazed back at her, something that never failed to make her feel breathless.

And with, with a much gentler smile, she returned his gaze, “I only tease you because I love you, you know”

At that, he actually gives her a full smile, something that she had gotten the privilege of seeing more and more, but one that she knew she would ever be tired of seeing, “I know”

Such a simple answer, and yet it was enough.

It always was, and would be always.

None of this had been easy, what was between them. What some days that she had just wanted it all to end when it had felt like her heart was just shattering for someone who did not return her feelings.

It had taken so long for this to happen, but it was something that she never wanted to give up. Not in a million years.

While it was not everything, shining pale in comparison to what she felt inside, the sapphire ring on her finger was a promise. A promise that was made now, but would be kept forever.

The best kind of that there ever could be. 


End file.
